Traffic control systems include a multitude of illuminated traffic lights and signs designed to control traffic on a roadway. These traffic control devices are also designed to keep pedestrians safe when attempting to cross over the roadway. Traditional traffic control devices, such as overhead traffic lights and crosswalk signs, are losing effectiveness due to many pedestrians being distracted on their phones or other personal electronic devices while walking.